The Shadow King
by PallasAthenaxPoseidon
Summary: A king of another realm joins with the soul of Percy Jackson. Will Perseus and The Shadowking defeat Zacharai and seize what is rightfully there's? Will Athena become his queen? Will they live happily ever after or will everything they love disappear? Read to find out!
1. 1

It's lonely being the shadow king. I'm supposed to be the king of a world! Law states that I am the rightful heir of my universe. However I was overthrown by my right hand man. He lured me into a portal that lead to an supposedly inescapable realm, the realm of earth. My soul became one with a boy named Perseus. This young boy was destined to save the earth. He will face many death defying challenges and if he dies, I die. I sent some of my powers to him and hopefully it's enough. I need to preserve as much power as I can if I want to claim what is rightfully mine.

Time skip: 16 years later

Perseus has fulfilled the great prophecy. The Titans are

gone and I feel more powerful, soon I will go back to my home and seize my throne. I have met a woman worthy enough to rule by my side. Her name is Athena, though she doesn't seem to like me. She has threatened me more then once, but I do not like her daughter that way. Annabeth and I are just friends. Nothing more, nothing less.

Perseus

Last week I discovered that I have another soul inside of

me. I spoke to him in my dreams. He was once a king in a faraway universe. Soon we will travel to his realm and take back his throne. His family was killed by his former colleague and best friend. I have to help him, but I don't know if I can leave my friends and family behind. I may not have much of a life here, but I'm thankful for what I have. Apparently 'The Shadow King' has a little crush on Lady Athena. That's right, he can tell me who his crush is but he can't tell me his name. I'm glad he lent me some of his strength though, if he hadn't I would've died a long time ago. Again, why does he like Lady Athena? She hates me! Shadow King would have no chance with her, She's a maiden goddess. She made a vow of chastity and swore it on the river styx. I mean like she is really beautiful and all, but she can easily send me to the underworld, she said it herself! I'm not worthy of her, but Shadow King might be. He is a king after all, and every king needs a queen. Lady Athena might be his queen. Our Queen? Is it possible to separate myself from the Shadow King? Do I want to separate myself from him? He's a part of me now, I don't know if I can lose such an important part of myself.

Athena

Something is wrong with me, but I don't know what.

Ever since I met Perseus (in person) I started getting these weird feelings. Feelings I've never felt before. Aphrodite says that I like him, I don't even know anymore. Do I like him? It doesn't seem possible. He's the son of my bitterest rival. I'm supposed to hate him! This is so frustrating! Why does love have to be so hard?! How does Aphrodite handle these kind of things?! I miss when things used to be more simple and I didn't have to deal with these kind of feelings. Now I feel so... confused. I never feel confused! I remember that two years ago I saw Perseus dancing with my daughter Annabeth and I felt a twinge of jealousy. Why was I feeling this. I talked to Perseus and warned him not to get too close to my daughter. I didn't want her to get hurt but there was another reason, a reason that I didn't know. I'm the goddess of wisdom and knowledge but emotions have never been my strongest point. That was what Aphrodite was for. The next day I sought Aphrodite for advice. I know, the goddess of wisdom asking for advice from the love goddess. I was that desperate. I needed to know what I was feeling, I hated not knowing things. According to Aphrodite I was "falling for Perseus" and that "I have to let my feelings take over". Yeah, as if I would ever let my emotions get the best of me. That would be the worst mistake I will ever make if I did.

Unknown

16 years ago I dethroned my king and best friend. I was

his right hand man and I dispatched him and his family. I don't feel guilty at all. Until now I couldn't sense his position. He seems to be getting stronger. I can't let him end my reign as king! I must stop him. I put his soul into that of a doomed boy. All I have to do is take them both out of the picture. My plan is foolproof! He'll never see it coming. Next thing you know, he's gone.

ShadowKing:

"Perseus," I called out.

"What is it?" He replied.

"You have to be careful, Logan (the traitor) has found

out that I'm still alive."

"How?"

"I do not know Perseus."

"Please stop calling me that."

"Of course Percy."

"Thank you. On to businesses, what am I going to do?"

"Just don't attract to much attention."

"It's not like I try. It just happens," Pers- I mean Percy

It's lonely being the shadow king. I'm supposed to be

the king of this world! Law states that I am the rightful heir of my universe. However I was overthrown by my right hand man. He lured me into a portal that lead to an supposedly inescapable realm, the realm of earth. My soul became one with a boy named Perseus. This young boy was destined to save the earth. He will face many death defying challenges and if he dies, I die. I sent some of my powers to him and hopefully it's enough. I need to preserve as much power as I can if I want to claim what is rightfully mine.

Time skip: 16 years later

Perseus has fulfilled the great prophecy. The Titans are

gone and I feel more powerful, soon I will go back to my home and seize my throne. I have met a woman worthy enough to rule by my side. Her name is Athena, though she doesn't seem to like me. She has threatened me more then once, but I do not like her daughter that way. Annabeth and I are just friends. Nothing more, nothing less.

Perseus

Last week I discovered that I have another soul inside of

me. I spoke to him in my dreams. He was once a king in a faraway universe. Soon we will travel to his realm and take back his throne. His family was killed by his former colleague and best friend. I have to help him, but I don't know if I can leave my friends and family behind. I may not have much of a life here, but I'm thankful for what I have. Apparently 'The Shadow King' has a little crush on Lady Athena. That's right, he can tell me who his crush is but he can't tell me his name. I'm glad he lent me some of his strength though, if he hadn't I would've died a long time ago. Again, why does he like Lady Athena? She hates me! Shadow King would have no chance with her, She's a maiden goddess. She made a vow of chastity and swore it on the river styx. I mean like she is really beautiful and all, but she can easily send me to the underworld, she said it herself! I'm not worthy of her, but Shadow King might be. He is a king after all, and every king needs a queen. Lady Athena might be his queen. Our Queen? Is it possible to separate myself from the Shadow King? Do I want to separate myself from him? He's a part of me now, I don't know if I can lose such an important part of myself.

Athena

Something is wrong with me, but I don't know what.

Ever since I met Perseus (in person) I started getting these weird feelings. Feelings I've never felt before. Aphrodite says that I like him, I don't even know anymore. Do I like him? It doesn't seem possible. He's the son of my bitterest rival. I'm supposed to hate him! This is so frustrating! Why does love have to be so hard?! How does Aphrodite handle these kind of things?! I miss when things used to be more simple and I didn't have to deal with these kind of feelings. Now I feel so... confused. I never feel confused! I remember that two years ago I saw Perseus dancing with my daughter Annabeth and I felt a twinge of jealousy. Why was I feeling this. I talked to Perseus and warned him not to get too close to my daughter. I didn't want her to get hurt but there was another reason, a reason that I didn't know. I'm the goddess of wisdom and knowledge but emotions have never been my strongest point. That was what Aphrodite was for. The next day I sought Aphrodite for advice. I know, the goddess of wisdom asking for advice from the love goddess. I was that desperate. I needed to know what I was feeling, I hated not knowing things. According to Aphrodite I was "falling for Perseus" and that "I have to let my feelings take over". Yeah, as if I would ever let my emotions get the best of me. That would be the worst mistake I will ever make if I did.

Unknown

16 years ago I dethroned my king and best friend. I was

his right hand man and I dispatched him and his family. I don't feel guilty at all. Until now I couldn't sense his position. He seems to be getting stronger. I can't let him end my reign as king! I must stop him. I put his soul into that of a doomed boy. All I have to do is take them both out of the picture. My plan is foolproof! He'll never see it coming. Next thing you know, he's gone.

ShadowKing:

"Perseus," I called out.

"What is it?" He replied.

"You have to be careful, Logan (the traitor) has found

out that I'm still alive."

"How?"

"I do not know Perseus."

"Please stop calling me that."

"Of course Percy."

"Thank you. On to businesses, what am I going to do?"

"Just don't attract to much attention."

"It's not like I try. It just happens," Pers- I mean Percy

said. I face-palmed. Do I have to do everything myself?

A Shadow king is a person who is supposed to be the king but isn't. Instead some other person is the king. If you read the WEBTOON UnOrdinary then you'll understand what I mean.


	2. Chapter2

Logan

16 years ago I dethroned my king and best friend. I was

his right hand man and I dispatched him and his family. I don't feel guilty at all. Until now I couldn't sense his position. He seems to be getting stronger. I can't let him end my reign as king! I must stop him. I put his soul into that of a doomed boy. All I have to do is take them both out of the picture. My plan is foolproof! He'll never see it coming. Next thing you know, he's gone.

Silver:

"Perseus," I called out.

"What is it?" He replied.

"You have to be careful, Logan (the traitor) has found

out that I'm still alive."

"How?"

"I do not know Perseus."

"Please stop calling me that."

"Of course Percy."

"Thank you. On to businesses, what am I going to do?"

"Just don't attract to much attention."

"It's not like I try. It just happens," Pers- I mean Percy

said. I face-palmed. Do I have to do everything myself?Plus Athena isn't that bad. She's the perfect type for me. The leader who always chooses the right choice. Not the easy choice or the choice you want to make, but the best choice. It can be hard sometimes, but she's able to face the challenge. I need her. I will win her heart, in order to do that I have to help Percy. Percy is the key to winning her heart, I have to get him aboard.

Arthur:

I have to escape and save my big brother Silver how

could Logan do that to him?! My brother trusted him! Two guards entered my torcher chamber.

"Look at you, the former prince chained up in his own

dungeon," one of them teased. I glared at him.

"You work for a traitor. Who are you to judge?" I spat.

"Keep your mouth shut you little runt. Or else you

might find yourself dead. Be glad you're still alive!" Another one replied. They left me food and water. I ate once they left. I wasn't going to give them the satisfaction of seeing me in pain. I've been planning my escape for sixteen long years. It's time I broke out of here. Tomorrow Logan plans on releasing me from this dungeon and transferring me to another, more terrible one. That's when I'll escape.

Time skip: 17 hours later...

I went over the plan in my head. Then the same two

guards that torchered me yesterday dragged me to the so called "king". Logan smirked when he saw me.

"Ahh, Arthur. Nice seeing you again," He greeted. I

scowled. He laughed. He enjoys my pain and suffering. He's going to get rid of just like he got rid of Silver ! He pointed to me and said something to the guards. They took me by the arms and dragged me outside. When Logan couldn't see me anymore I attacked the guards. I kneed them in the stomach and... well, let's just say it was where the sun does not shine. I saw an opening in the portal. The same portal where Logan pushed my brother into. I jumped in and I was falling 50 feet off of the ground. An invisible force broke my fall. I have to find Silver. I saw a bunch of weird buildings, it looked like a summer camp. A summer camp with an amphitheater and colosseum. I walked tried entering, but it seems that I was restrained by a very powerful force field. Some random girl walked up to me.

"Hey, can you see me?" He asked.

"Of course I can," I replied rolling my eyes.

"Victor! Come over here, it's urgent!"

"Why do you think I can't see you?"

"It's complicated," he replied. A boy came, I assumed

he was Victor.

"What is it Victoria?" He questioned annoyed.

Then he saw me.

"Woah, who is he?" He said backing away.

"I don't know, but I think he's a clear sighted mortal,

he's not normal," 'Victoria' replied.

"Define 'normal'," I asked.

"Take him to Chiron," Victor commanded.

Silver:

I saw a boy who looked very similar to my brother Arthur. Wait a minute, that is Arthur!

'Percy, let me take over. I have to speak with my brother,' I (telepathically) told him.

'Okay, but only for a few minutes,' he conditioned.

'Deal, now let me talk to him,' I said. He allowed me to take control. It's been so long since I've actually done something. For sixteen years the only thing I could do was spectate.

"Arthur!" I called out.

"Do I know you, and how do you know my name?" He questioned.

"It's a long story, come on I'll explain on the way," I said. I told him of my time on earth and how I was now a part of Percy, while he told me what has happened to Trigonia during my absence and Logan's reign. At the end I felt so triggered.Logan abused his power and my people are the ones who are suffering. I've never felt so enraged in my life, well that's if you don't count the time when Logan destroyed my family and took away my kingdom.

"Silver? Are you alright?" Arthur questioned worriedly.

"I just spaced out, that's all. I'm fine," I replied. He looked like he was going to say something but instead he just shrugged.

"You need a place to stay in. Why don't you stay here for the night?" I questioned.

"I can't enter, remember?" He reminded me. I willed the barrier to allow him to enter. That night he slept in the big house. After he went to bed I let Percy take over again. I couldn't stop thinking of what happened today.

**A/N sorry I haven't updated in so long and that it repeats the story twice in the first chapter. I hope you guys enjoy this next chapter. Leave me a review if you want another chapter. If you want more, I also post this on my Wattpad. My username there is PallasAthenares**


End file.
